


Scars and Oddities

by Hamatopurity



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, I will freaking explode the sun, M/M, Memory Loss, Might add more tags later, Trans Sans, also Muffet has been through some shit and sans is feeling guilty, also just throwing this out there, and, and I swear to Titania if ANYONE makes shipping jokes about sans and chara, getting some DUNKIN DONUTS IN HERE, haven't decided yet, some warnings?, someone might die, warning for those who got a problem with, you read the relationship tags right friendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Everyone in the Underground have dreamt of returning to the surface for centuries, but in Gravity Falls,dreams come out differently.Especially during the end of the world.





	

The monsters emerged from the moutain to sunset.

Most monsters were trying to make sense of the beautiful,vibrant colors never seen in the Underground.

The few,older monsters were misty eyed,long thought seeing this beautiful sight be just a foolish dream.

Papyrus was so eager to meet the other humans,he ran down the moutain at top speeds,Undyne,Alphys, and sure enough Asgore followed suit.

Sans chuckled to himself "Welp,somebody's gotta make sure they stay outta trouble.."

The short skeleton power-walked around the moutain,he would have taken one of his infamous shortcuts, but he could tell it wouldn't do well on the Surface,they felt like they would be on the fritz.

Besides,a nice stroll felt nice.

As he stepped off the moutain,he saw the surrounding pine forest,he took a deep breath,he hadn't smelled these old trees in centuries.

Papyrus must've ran pretty quick,Sans found himself deeper in the forest, the gentle summer breeze was calming, but he hoped he'd find Papyrus soon,Frisk and Toriel might start to worry.

Suddenly,he stopped,out of the courner of his eyesocket,he saw a little girl,looked to be a few years older than Frisk,twelve at least;she had long,light brown hair sweeping to her ankles, and for some reason,wore a sweater with confetti and a birthday cake on it.

Standing in front of her,was some odd looking man,with a weird suit and goggles, though his hair was pretty,Sans would give him that.

Curious,Sans hid behind the tree and looked on.

The girl dug around an old backpack until she fished out..something odd.

It was some kind of glass casing,it had black and yellow danger signs on the bottom, and inside the glass...it looked like the universe itself was swirling around in an oddly calm,almost serine motion,Sans couldn't help but find it beautiful in a way.

The raised a brow as she asked "Is...this it?" The girl rubbed her thumb against the base of the capsule nervously.

The odd man held an arm behind his back as he exclaimed enthusiastically "Yes! Yes,that's it,now...h-hand it over so I can do my thing..."

He suddenly raised a brow with a cocky smile "Unless you're ready to leave   
Gravity Falls?"

Gravity Falls,so someone built a town in the old valley? Interesting.

The girl gulped,her gaze more interested in her shoes than the strange man in front of her as she leaned forward to hand it to him.

Something about the man's behavior seemed...off. Sans couldn't quite place it, but it seemed...familiar,somehow.

The man held the object in his hands for just a moment before dropping it to the ground purposely "Oops."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

The girl gaped "W-what?!" As if it wasn't enough,the man slammed his foot against the strange artifact.

A dark laugh was heard from the man,which quickly turned into a shrill,mad cackling.

"What the devil.." Sans muttered to himself,slipping slightly into his old,southern drawl,had the man gone insane?! There was something so familiar about that laugh as well...

Suddenly, the man removed his goggles, and Sans felt his soul drop.

Frightening yellow eyes,with pupils thin like slits,Sans had wished he'd see those eyes ever again.

The man's cackling became louder and louder,almost echoing as his rised upwards,a single glow and out came a yellow triangle,with cartoonish black arms and legs, and wore a top hat and bow tie.

Bill Cipher.

The dream demon cackled in his insane,high pitched voice,but then his single eye saw Sans and blinked "Oh."

Suddenly,Toriel and Frisk had caught to him,Toriel stopping quick to look "Sans?! What happened? What's going on? Wh-who's...that..?" 

Frisk looked at Bill confused,who was that? He didn't look like any of the monsters they've met...

Quick as a beat,Sans stepped forward protectively holding out his arm "Stay back."

Bill gave a hearty laugh "WELL,WELL,WELL! IF IT ISN'T SANS FEMUR GASTER, THE BRILLIANT WAR HERO! FINALLY GOT OUTTA THAT ROCK? ABOUT TIME!"

Sans glared angrily "No thanks to you! You destroyed my research, and possessed my brother! You threw him down a flight of stairs! And tried to rip his skull in half! How in Faerie are you here?!"

The former war veteran heard Toriel gasp behind him, but stood his ground,Bill laughed,just as smug as ever.

"HAHA! EVEN AFTER FOUR HUNDRED AND NINETY-FOUR YEARS,YA HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT FLOWER!" Bill pulled out that familiar cane,Sans shouldn't be surprised it hasn't changed anymore than Bill has.

"NOW, I'D L.O.V.E. TO SIT AND CHAT, BUT I'VE GOT A WORLD TO CONQUER." Sans only grit his teeth in defiance "Like hell you do!"

With a wave of his hand,Sans summoned his largest Gaster Blaster,with eyesockets glowing in a piercing cyan and gold,he fired.

Bill only gave an unimpressed wave of his cane, the ice magic dissolving into nothing.

The demon relished in Sans' look of shock "I'M NO MIND ILLUSION ANYMORE FLOWER! WELCOME TO MY WORLD!"

The girl gasped,horrified "Oh no,no,no,no..." With a snap of his fingers, the twelve year old fell to the ground,unconchious.

Toriel,without thinking,shouted "Let the child go! She hasn't anything to do with this!"

Bill waved his hand, the girl's unconchious form drifted up from the ground towards the demonic triangle.

Sans' breath hitched when Bill's cane turned razor sharp at the curved end, and looped it around the girl's throat in a threatening manner "RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?"

The two monsters froze,Sans looked at Frisk,they looked absolutely terrified as they clung to Toriel's robe.

The old skeleton sighed,with a wave of his hand, the Gaster Blaster disapeared.

The cane turned to normal,Bill tossed the cane to his other hand with a chuckle "GLAD YOU LEARNED TO BE REASONABLE,FLOWER! NOW THEN,ON TO BUSINESS."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the girl was encased in a dark magenta bubble with an image of a shooting star,it was quickly wrapped in heavy iron chains.

Sans gasped "What're you-" Bill spun his cane on one arm "YOU SEE OL' FLOWER, SHOOTING STAR HERE HAS BEEN TOO BIG A BLOT IN MY PLANS,BESIDES,I THINK THIS OLD TOWN COULD USE A TROPHY."

Toriel glowered "You-" before she could finish,Bill skyrocketed forward like a jet,a burst of blue and red magic knocking the trio to the ground.

"Oof! Stupid,demented corn chip..." Sans muttered under his breath profusely before he stood back up.

Toriel held Frisk up as she addressed Sans "Sans,dear friend, I do not want to sound rude,but what in the name of Titania is going on?!"

Sans huffed "I got an idea.." He looked over one of the trees and noticed a clock tower "But I hope I'm wrong."

His gaze went to the sky for a moment,no longer than a second,right smack in the center was a pulsing,blood red X,it almost looked to be absolutely decorated with scars.

Quickly,Sans grabbed Toriel's arm while she still held Frisk in her arms, and ran "We gotta get to town,preferably before Papyrus or the others do."

Neither of them took notice of the once possessed man disappearing in a small spark of light.

 

The town was already a mess,Bill had released hundreds of bubbles of pure madness,eye-bats were absolutely everywhere,turning the townsfolk, and plenty of the monsters from Underground to stone,caring them away to Bill's Fearamid.

"Oh god.." Sans managed to gasp,in a panic,he looked around frantically for Papyrus,Alphys,anyone.

Frisk shuddered,this wasn't how the first day on the Surface should've gone...

Toriel gulped "Let's...stick together,find everyone before..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Sans only nodded called out "PAPYRUS! ALPHYS! UNDYNE!" Toriel ran beside him as they ran amongst the chaos "ASGORE! METTATON!"

Suddenly,an eye-bat looked directly at them,Sans gaped "Oh no,GO! RUN!" The trio did just that before the vulgar creature had the chance of reverting them to stone.

From across the street,Frisk noticed a man in a suit was on his hands and knees, the orifices in face completely shuffled around.

Frisk was quick to hop out of their surrogate mother's arms in a hurry to help.

"FRISK!"

Sans held out his hand to use his telepathy magic before the mute child could get themselves hurt.

But nothing happened.

"Wha-?!" Sans looked at his hand,he tried to use his magic again, but not even a spark "My magic's not working!" He gaped to Toriel.

Toriel gulped nervously "was it because of what that..dream demon?" Sans sighed "Most likely,damn it,well, I needed the exercise anyway,come on!" 

With that,they ran.

Frisk was so focused on reaching the man writhing in agony,they didn't notice one of the madness bubbles coming their way.

The piercing red bubble caught their head, and without warning,quickly dropped them.

Yet,nothing effected them...that would be,if there wasn't a large thud next to them.

Frisk turned, and their eyes widened at seeing a similar child to themselves, but they bore pale skin,a slightly shorter and thinner form; 

the sweater they wore had yellow and green stripes,rather than pink and blue,their hair was shorter and messier, and the bangs were white, the tips of their hair slightly transparent, and their eyes, they a bright crimson red,and naturally pink,rosy cheeks.

Frisk gasped "Chara?!" They suddenly clamped their hand to their mouth in shock, they shouldn't be able to talk!

From across the road,Sans and Toriel gasped in a mixture of shock and sad nostalgia,how could it be possible?

Before either could as much as question it,a five headed,seven winged wyvern had flown to them, and immediately attacked,going for the kids first.

"FRISK! CHARA! GET OUTTA THERE!" Sans yelled out desperately,this only angered the disfigured wyvern as it swatted him away with its three massive tails.

Sans was thrown several feet backwards,crashing right into the class window of a cheap jewelry shop,resulting in knocking down several stands in the creaky old shop.

"SANS!!!!"

That was all he heard before he blacked out.

 

Sans gasped as sat bolted upright,he was expecting to see Snowdin out the window, he wished that was the scene that greeted him instead.

 

He still layed in the broken up shambles of the jewelry store,plastic jewels broken all over the floor,how he managed to survive? No clue on his part.

With a groan,he groggily got up,dusting carved scrap metal from his front, and looked outside the shop,he felt his soul drop at seeing neither Toriel,Frisk,or Chara were there.

The old veteran gulped nervously,he took out his phone and clicked on "CALL ALL" and pressed the small phone to where an ear would be,his mouth felt like sandpaper as he bit his lip.

When no one picked up,Sans sighed "Can any of you hear me? I got knocked out and... I just-I have to-I need to know if any of you are out there, I... I need to know your alive..p-please,if any of you hear this,call back,please."

Sans huffed as he stuck the phone back in his pocket,how could he let this happen? He should've stopped that kid when he saw her.

He scanned the area to make sure no eye-bats were near, and quickly climbed out of the store's broken window.

Seeing a car,he quickly hid behind it,just as a giant slime falcon flew by,he peaked over the overturned Volkswagen before running towards an alley near the local garbage dump.

With a heavy sigh,he slumped down to the ground,Sans' eyesockets gazed at the patch on his jacket,a Camilla with a shield, and two hearts,one upside down.

What was he going to do now?

Suddenly,Sans heard a small sound,it was stifled, but it sounded like someone was..crying.

The old skeleton looked down the alley, and gasped,there,curled up in a small ball, was Chara.

They hugged their knees to their chest as they cried, and the sight just broke Sans' would be heart.

He decided to make himself known "K-kid?"

"EEP!!!" The small children squeaked,red eyes looking fearfully at the elder "S-Sans..? Wait! How-how do I know if it's really you,and...not one of those..things?"

Sans put his hands up in a surrendering motion "Well,ask me something only I would know."

The child gulped,it took them a second before they asked "What's the nickname I always used to call you when I snuck into your lab for apprentice training?"

Sans gave them a calm,gentle smile,how could he forget? "Doc,you thought of it when I was explaining how I got my fifthteen PH.D's."

Chara relaxed a bit, and Sans could now see what had them so freight stricken,their clothes were tatters,their entire left sleeve had been torn off,revealing countless burns,cuts, and even puncture wounds,still very fresh; their face was completely caked in bruises,even adorning a black eye.

As a man who had to raise not only his brother, but also most of Snowdin town, nothing hurt more than seeing a child so young, and remembering them being so innocent,being this wounded.

He held out his arms and spoke in a gentle and maternal voice "C'mere kiddo,I'm right here.." With a sniff,Chara scooted closer to Sans and accepted his gentle hug,he was careful of their wounds, the short skeleton pulled a strand of hair from their eyes.

"I was so scared when I woke and none of you were there..Chara...what happened?" 

The child was silent for a moment, but spoke in a devastatingly scratchy and..broken voice "I-I didn't know what happened at first,s-see,when Frisk fell in the Underground,I just sorta...woke up? But I was kinda like a ghost,they were the only one that hear or see me, and I couldn't interact with anything! 

"But...when Frisk got caught in that madness bubble, and I fell out,I was just..confused? But then that weird dragon thing, I was so scared! I got seperated from mom and Frisk, and I-I didn't know what to do, and those 'Henchmaniacs'attacked me,said it was for 'fun' the guy with eightballs for eyes clawed at my arm, the giant fire lady burned the same arm,plus burn my sleeve off, and then the pentagon guy made a bunch of needles from no where and..."

The hiccuped slightly,Sans saw another sob coming on and attempted calming them down,rubbing calming circles around their shoulder blade "Shh,shh,it's okay,if you don't want to tell me anymore,it's okay."

Chara Sniffed as swallowed "Th-thank you...c-can you stay here...with me..?" Sans smiled kindly "After everything that's happened,you're stickin' with me till all this is over."

The small eight year old wrapped their small arms around Sans as tightly as they could,muttering the same words "Thank you,thank you...thank you...."

Sans pat their head gently "No problem honey,I'll always be right here."

And that was a promise Sans intended to keep,no matter what.


End file.
